Tricky
'''Tricky the Clown, '''is a main and recurring character appearing out as a full blooded clown demon in the God of Wars series. Like Jesus, Tricky served as a main antagonist to Hank throughout the first part of the series, serving as a hired assassin and entertainer for NEXUS until turning against the Auditor in revenge for his imprisonment after he discovers his true purpose of his creation. It is believed that Tricky was also a mere creation of the Higher Powers to protect NEXUS as they believed Tricky to be very powerful ally when his Portable Improbability Drive has completed its construction. Tricky appeared to be fairly weak in the beginning of the series, but after Hank impaled him with a streetsign, killing him instantly, Tricky was mysteriously revived by the Higher Powers (not by Jesus) and continued to battle Hank in his zombie state. Tricky soon learned of what his creational purpose was for and turned against the Auditor, and like Jesus, did not seem to care a single thing about the Destiny Orb, claiming that all he ever wanted was the Auditor dead and relying on his own power source, the Improbability Drive, which grants him his supernatural ability. Tricky`s true demonic form is much more monstrous. History Tricky made his debut at the very beginning of the series appearing as an ally with Jesus to take out Hank after his escape from NEXUS. At this time, Tricky seemed to be very weak opponent to Hank with low intelligence. However, Tricky showed continuously to resurrect himself and continue hunting down Hank for killing him. His constant resurrections and reappearances to Hank are due to his own Portable Improbability Drive, a powerful and advanced device constructed by the Auditor to prevent Tricky from being killed. After Jesus turned against NEXUS, Tricky was reassigned to take out both Hank and Jesus, unknowing that the construction of his Improbability Drive was in near completion. Nearing halfway through the series, when Hank, Jesus (after he betrayed NEXUS) and Tricky engage in a three way battle to the death, Tricky`s new and true nature is finally revealed, transforming him into an insane and psychopathic killer with his whole body constantly shaking and twitching in rapid movements, discovering that the Improbability Drive was finally complete and therefore controlled the demon blood that flowed through him to immediately take full control of him. Tricky will have remained in this state for the remainder of the series, and as of then, making him a feared opponent to Jesus and the Auditor with his newly found supernatural powers. When Tricky finally managed to kill Hank and Jesus in an attempt to steal his Halo to enhance his powers, a later revived Hank set off to kill Tricky, knowing that he is his newest and most serious threat that could prevent him from finding the Auditor. Tricky and Hank finally engage in a duel and Hank is easily brought down by Tricky`s powers. Mysteriously, Hank`s geostigma takes over his body, transforming him into a full blooded god demon, overwhelming Tricky. After weakening Tricky, Hank suddenly loses his ability to maintain his current god form and is forced to revert to his normal state. After battling through several more waves of enemies that Tricky has summoned as his last defense, Hank finally meets with Tricky who just happened to by a hot dog from a hot dog stand. Hank charges and impales his head with a giant axe and fatally shooting his body then dumping off a high cliff, presumably killing him. This action let to Hank`s own demise when a flash of lighting shot out from the cliff and turned to face Hank but in his true demonic form, resembling a giant clown looking beast engulfed in white flames and roughly fives times his normal size. Physical Appearance Like most characters that started off from the beginning of the series, Tricky resembled a grunt, except with two orange pillar shaped hairs coming from the corners of his head and clown make up on his face. When he encountered his first death, Tricky was revived into a zombie state with few gunshot wounds and the stab mark on his body. When Hank went hunting down for Tricky, it is shown that he wore an iron slab mask to cover his face, possibly for covering his wounded face, to look unique or to hide the fact that he was actually a revived zombie. Nonetheless, Hank manages to put a few bullets into his head causing gunshot marks on his mask. Before Tricky permanently switched to his insane and psycho state, he revealed his true looks behind his damaged mask and reveals that he no longer resembles the clown he once was, which he now resembles more of a flesh eating zombie with massive damages made to his face. Before Hank got killed for the first time by Tricky, Hank managed to slice the top of his head off with his katana and presumably killed him but this was not the case as he was immediately revived from his Improbability Drive and decapitating Hank in the process. Tricky`s most well known form was the fact that he was formerly a giant flaming demon beast. His face resembled similar to the clown and possessed a giant white flaming body with giant hands with claws and had the ability to breathe fire. His final physical appearance showed him with scars, cuts, burns, and shards of metal piercing all over his body but nonetheless this dosen`t seem to affect Tricky`s state. Powers and Abilities Like Jesus, Tricky possess extremely powerful and supernatural powers due to him being a full blooded demon with enhanced powers given to him from his Improbability Drive. The Portable Improbability Drive Nearly all of Tricky`s new found and improved skills of power originate from his Portable Improbability Drive, created by the Auditor himself to take and maintain full control over him. However, as the series progresses, it is later shown that Tricky`s demonic power becomes so great that he even manages to drive away the Auditor`s control over the Drive and Tricky uses it to its full potential for himself. It is later revealed throughout the series that Tricky does suffer damage if any harm should come to the Drive. This was proved when the Auditor tapped into Tricky`s PID and malfunctioned it in the process, therefore forcing Tricky to lose some of his powers and another scene when Jesus destroyed the Drive with his .357 Magnum and reverted Tricky`s full demon state to his human form, leaving all his powers he once gained from the Drive vanished in an instant giving Jesus the opportunity to finally kill and rid him for good. Tricky`s life force is somewhat connected to the Drive, as the Drive plays a very important role with Tricky himself. When Tricky and the Auditor encounter for the first time in the series, the Auditor reveals how Tricky`s PID is what seals Tricky from accessing his true demonic powers and is only activated when his life is danger, therefore transforming him into his true monstrous form. Tricky desired to return to his true demonic form so he can kill the Auditor. However, because the Auditor created the Drive, he input a curse on the device which contains the effect to severely poison and consume Tricky`s soul should he act on any way against to the Auditor himself. Transformations '''Human Form: '''Tricky's most usual physical appearance is in his human form where he resembles a typical clown looking type. Even in this state, Tricky still maintains many of his supernatural powers. He still maintains his orange coloured hair and his green zombified skin (as he appears like this for the remainder of the series) and his iron mask which he puts on his face most of the time in and out of combat. Although Tricky is powerful, he still cannot access his true form due to the Auditor sealing his Drive from him. '''Demonic Form: '''As mentioned, Tricky's true demonic form is much more powerful and monstrous, growing up to 5 times his normal size. Tricky only appears to be in this form when his life is in severe danger to near death or when he chooses to absorb his power from his Improbability Drive, unfortunately he cannot use this frequently due to the curse the Auditor put upon the Drive. His face share a similar appearance to his human form face with a giant white flaming demon, burning with the flames of vengeance and rendering him uncontrollable, which made even the Auditor fear this. Revenge was the only thing left in his soul, and he would continue to enjoy it with his very last breath.